Trapped, But in a Good Way :D
by RainbowMunchies
Summary: Drunk Ash and Gary get locked in a closet by Misty and some passion/alcohol induced touching occurs. NEW UNANNOUNCED CHAPTER UP: The next morning they go out and play in the snow. GaryxAsh Enjoi.
1. Happily Trapped

**Welcome all, to this, RainbowMuchies **_**first ever**_** yaoi creation!**

**Yep, I am warning you now, this one had me delving into uncharted waters.**

**If you read this, realize that the last thing I want to hear after working hard on this is how it is an abomination against nature from some homophobes *rolls eyes* I mean, they don't even technically have sex, so calm down you fools! xD**

**Anyway, what I really want is feedback on my writing style and the words I used etc, etc. And if you loved the story, feel free to tell me that as well lol. In other words, please review! I understand some people are scared to have others know they read this kind of stuff, but _I _personally will not think any differently of you, and will in fact be overjoyed that you have taken the time to comment on it! You can even leave anon comments if you like, heh.  
**

**Of course, I do not own Pokemon.**

**And so, sit back and enjoi RainbowMunchies Palletshipping to the max! *POWBAMSMASHCHEER***

**

* * *

  
**

How could this have happened?

Gary pouted, his back pressed against Ash's in a way that was uncomfortable, but oh-so comforting all at once.

Since when did broom closets lock? Seriously, who was going to steal a broom?

Gary turned to see Ash's dark brown eyes staring – no, more like glaring- him down.

They could hear the party going on through the ceiling above them.

"What the hell?" Ash mumbled, chocolate eyes narrowing, "How did Misty get us in here?!"

Gary wanted to say the same thing as vivid images of a black-and-blue water trainer popped into his mind.

Instead he shrugged with his usual 'How the hell should I know you idiot' air and turned back around to burn a hole into the wall with dark eyes.

Ash shifted against his back, and Gary felt foreign hair tickle his neck. A blush lit up his face, warming the air around him.

Stupid Ash.

It had only taken a few drinks to mellow the two out, leading to a long friendly conversation of past battles and adventures, boasts and teases peppered throughout like only the two stubborn boys could.

It had only taken a few minutes for Gary to remember why he had missed Ash so much.

Stupid Misty.

She had led them both down here, claiming she had a surprise for Gary and that Ash needed to be there for it. As soon as they had stumbled in front of the closet, she had shoved them in, laughing the whole time and locking the door behind her.

That bitch, Gary thought, gritting his teeth. She would pay for this.

The silence filled the cramped room until the two felt sure it would suffocate them.

Screaming for help hadn't worked. The party upstairs was reaching its climax, and no one was sober enough to notice the two boy's absence.

Ash, being the lovable fool he is, could no longer stand the silence. A bit tipsy, and desperate to talk about anything, he clumsily shifted himself to face Gary's back. His feet were bare besides pure white socks, and they dug under Gary's butt in a way that was irritatingly pleasurable to the brunet.

"Ash, get your damn feet off my ass!" Gary grumbled, regretting it as soon as the sensation left.

"Jeesh Gary, don't be a jerk," Ash retorted, crossing his legs to give more space, "There isn't much room in here ya know."

His breath let loose a combination of liquor and his own natural scent, and Gary found himself unconsciously turning to face the raven haired child, eager to bathe in the concoction; to soak up every bit of Ash.

It was the liquor, he told himself, that was making him feel this way- the way he had felt for so long. He had thought this feeling would end when the two separated, but all the split had done was intensify his feelings for the clueless child. The first week away from Ash, unable to give daily taunts and boasts, had been the emptiest week of Gary's life.

"Ashy-boy," he slurred, "You can be really stupid sometimes, you know that right?"

Ash blushed angrily.

"But," Gary continued quickly, "You are a great guy."

Confusion flooded Ash's face before a hint of recognition surfaced.

"You know Gary," Ash said, tripping over his words in his intoxication, "I have always admired you. This may be the alcohol talking, but you are the only guy I've ever met that I was truly jealous of…"

Gary lit up crimson, but Ash was unaware as he continued his garbled speech.

"I mean, you got an awesome Granddad, a super awesome batch of pokemon, a car, tons of chicks, and looks to boot."

Gary was in a state of shock, hearing this, but he kept quiet. Ash had begun counting on his fingers, but gave up after 'car,' finding himself unable to continue tallying.

"I mean, you're the best looking guy _I _know," Ash concluded.

They sat there a moment – Ash staring at his open hand, and Gary glowing a deep red in the darkness.

And all at once Ash realized what he had said.

His head snapped up, a deep blush coloring his face even in the shadows of the closet. He tried his best to move backwards in the cramped space, sure that Gary was about to smack him for his idiotic words.

But Gary wasn't angry.

Gary was smiling sadly at Ash, the alcohol and embarrassment combining to bring heat to his face with a vengeance.

Ash leaned forward slowly, unsure of what tricks the quaint light of the room was playing on him.

But no, it was Gary, blushing like crazy.

Ash reached his hand out ineptly, waving it almost comically in the gray light.

His hand met warm flesh – Gary's cheek – and Gary let him.

Ash had never seen someone look so… adorable. So vulnerable and real. He was surprised to feel a swell in his heart, and a pressure down below.

His thumb brushed Gary's cheek, gently exploring beneath the dark eyes, along the thin nose, against the soft corners of his mouth.

Gary's eyes shut partially. The voice that once would have been screaming inside him to smack Ash away had been quelled with drink and love.

A calmness had fallen over them, and time seemed to slow down. It was like a dream, unreal and unimportant. All that _was_ important was the feeling of flesh against flesh-the consequences seemed minuscule compared to the raw need.

Ash could feel Gary's hot breath against his thumb, and the smell of peppermint and rum wafted over him. He leaned in slowly, desperate for more of this calming bouquet.

"What's going on?" Ash whispered.

"I think," Gary replied with an odd serenity, "I want you."

And that was all Ash needed.

He lunged forward; his legs straddling Gary in an awkward kneel. His lips hit Gary's hard, but he was ready and met Ash with resistance.

The kiss was unlike anything the two had ever experienced. Lips worked in a frenzy of drunken passion and ecstasy.

Gary's hands came up to tangle in Ash's thick hair, pulling the small boy in closer and closer.

The mouths opened and tongues merged with breathing, slicing in and out of the two with wet sounds of pleasure. Ash let a moan ripple up from his chest. His tongue met the inside of Gary's cheeks and the taste was salty and sweet all at once.

Their noses bumped gently, and the sensation was altogether exhilarating. The tickling rose up quickly from the tips of their nose to the crown of their heads in waves, leaving a trail of bliss trembling beneath the skin.

Gary felt pressure in his pants. Blood swelled and threatened to give his desires away, and he found himself, in his drunken high, almost hoping Ash would notice.

Ash was busy exploring Gary's mouth, but the need for air was becoming greater. He pulled back gently, nibbling on Gary's bottom lip as the boys breathed heavily.

Ash sat lightly on Gary's lap, and Gary felt all at once as if he would burst from pleasure.

Ash noticed this almost immediately as his buttocks met with a lump. He looked down, and saw the protrusion beneath Gary's jeans.

His eyes grew wide in fascination. He barely hesitated, before reaching his hand down.

For one moment, the voice broke free in Gary's head.

'_If you go too far, you can never turn back!"_

It was hushed the second Ash touched the zipper.

He slid it down slowly, breathing heavily from the kiss, his head spinning the room around him into a blur.

Below him, Gary's blue boxers revealed the muscle beneath to be straight. The fabric had more give than the stiff jeans, and the cotton stood tall in the shadow of Ash's form.

Gary's face was blank, his eyes the only thing alive. They begged for contact, for Ash to do what he had in so many dreams before; dreams Gary had woken panting from, his pajama pants a sticky mess and his mind swirling with grief and embarrassment.

A gasp escaped Gary's lips as Ash's cool hands met the firm skin, tugging it gently from beneath its covering. It came willingly enough, but the feeling alone of Ash's fingers against the flesh sent ripples of ecstasy up Gary's spine.

"Gary," Ash whispered quietly.

Gary looked at him, willing him to speak.

"I've dreamt about this. It's like déjà vu. Is this… is this a dream?"

Gary's heart fluttered. It hadn't just been him?! He wasn't the only one of the two who had sat up, weeks before their journeys began, hitting himself for his ridiculous feelings? For feeling a way that went against everything he knew.

At only 8 he had been plagued with the idea of being dirty for his thoughts. He had spent days after their first meeting, trying to work out his feelings for the black haired child that had stolen his attention.

Confusion had led to fear, which had led to playful taunting. But this had only led to sadness, as the words Gary had found himself shouting at his love only drove the boy farther away.

But as Gary looked in Ash's eyes, wide with disbelief and swimming in a sea of drink and confusion, he saw that it was true.

So he leaned forward, and answered Ash with a gentle kiss upon his soft, sweet lips.

Beneath them, Ash's hand began to slowly shift, his thumb smearing clear liquid in the dark, massaging it into sensitive skin.

Gary's hands reached out drunkenly for something to anchor himself to as his mind left him. They moved down Ash's neck to lace behind his back. Gary's head fell forward to rest on Ash's shoulder, his breathing quickening.

Beneath him, Gary could see a telltale mound in Ash's own pants.

Guilty for not having thought of it before, he reached down and unzipped the zipper with both shaking hands.

Ash moaned softly, the sensation of the sound bouncing around inside his throat. Gary leaned forward into Ash's neck, eager in the passion to feel the tremor. A vibration hit his lips, and in reply he sucked gently on the soft flesh.

His hands worked awkwardly beneath him, but he concentrated on being tender. He felt the warmth beneath the boxers, and a shiver ran up his arm as he ultimately gripped the erect flesh in his palm.

Ash's hand jerked once, euphoria clouding his mind for one brief moment. They each gasped, and Ash felt Gary's breath shift the hairs along the back of his neck.

They fell into rhythm quickly, each pumping the other as they had themselves times before. It was not a new sensation to them, but a foreign hand and mind added to the touch in a way neither had ever felt before.

Gary laid into Ash's neck, planting wet kisses and soft nips in a frenzy of ecstasy. His hand grew warm with friction and flesh. He wanted nothing more than to please the boy he had loved for so long.

Ash was trying not to lose his rhythm, but the feeling in his groin was indescribable. Spots danced in and out of his vision. The erect flesh under him pulsed, thrusting in and out of his closed hand. The movement fascinated him- aroused him- the feel of the veins against his soft palm.

They both lasted a few more moments.

Gary came first, his face jerking against Ash in sporadic kisses, his hips matching the seemingly random movement with violent thrusts. White was visible in the darkness, and Ash dropped his tired hand, eager to enjoy Gary's ministrations.

Gary continued to pump through his momentary loss of consciousness, building up speed as he regained himself. Ash was panting, his vision completely blurred now by the spots. He thought briefly why he had never realized how beautiful Gary was in all his stubbornness and lovable taunting, before slipping into a state of bliss.

Gary continued to jerk his hand, hoping to prolong Ash's pleasure for as long as possible. He didn't stop until the last of Ash's seed had leaked over his hand, painting it a gray white in the dim light.

Gary leaned back, and Ash collapsed on top of him. Both were breathing heavily, and Gary savored the feeling of Ash's chest against his own. Their pants had wriggled down under their buttocks, and Ash shifted his weight so they could fix themselves, wiping themselves as clean as they could with a rag off the shelf, before laying back down.

They lay there, catching their breath.

"Gary," Ash panted, and Gary could smell the intoxicating sweetness of Ash mixed with rum.

"What Ash?" he replied.

"How long?"

"Since we first met."

Ash snorted, thinking how corny that sounded, but said nothing else.

They drifted off in the comfortable silence, not even noticing that the sounds above them had diminished.

Misty arrived the next morning, remembering through a killer hangover the evil deed she had done.

She opened the door to find a scene that was better than even _she_ had anticipated.

Ash lay atop Gary, snoring lightly, his lips barely brushing pale white cheeks, his arms around Gary's neck. Gary's arms had encircled Ash's waist in the night, and he lay flat on his back, a tiny smile upon his lips.

"Happy 18th Gary," Misty whispered out loud, careful not to wake the two boys curled in each other's arms.

She turned, leaving the closet door opened, and stalked off to make herself some coffee.

"Consider this my birthday present to you."

* * *

**Plz review. Thankies. -RainbowMunchies :3**

**Add on: Hey jerks! This has been my most read story so far!!! If you know whats good for you, you better go vote on my poll!!! heehee, it's for which slash i should do next (not just Pokemon options; Futurama, CCS, Kim Possible, and South Park are on there too...)**

**If _any_ story should get me some votes, I figured it'd be this one. lolz SO GO VOTE!!! :D  
**


	2. Awakenings and Snowfights

**Hai. I'm not dead. Yay.  
**

**So I had this as a seperate story, and then I realized if its a sequel i should just add it to this as a chapter. Duh.  
**

**Sorry that was a stupid move... (T_T;)  
**

**K, so I don't own any aspect of Pokemon.**

**Enjoi.  
**

* * *

~Awakenings and Snowfights~

Ash awoke to a heartbeat.

It was rhythmic, almost melodic in sound. Like warm fluid pulsing through his ears.

He shifted, his eyes still shut. His fingers twitched atop the surface beneath him. His breathing slowed to match the drumming, and as the noise enveloped him, Ash slowly raised his eyelids.

The dim morning light parading through the tiny closet window above them merged with the fluorescent beams cascading in from the downstairs hallway. The door was ajar, but Ash wasn't thinking about the possibilities of getting caught.

No, of all the things in the world, his thoughts were fixated on his rival, Gary Oak.

For the first time since he had awoken, Ash noticed a pressure on his back, and realized Gary's arm had entangled itself around his body in their sleep.

Ash chuckled at the boy in front of him. With the soft, clumsy grace of a bumblebee, Ash's hand danced up to brush a lock of brown hair from the slumbering face.

With this delicate touch Gary's eyes flew open. He looked about at the closet, startled, a confused frown on his face. He seemed a bit upset, until he looked down at the raven haired boy splayed across his chest.

Recognition, then a hint of disbelief, and finally Gary's face lit up bright red. Ash giggled at the face, and Gary lay there, frowning at Ash, but making no move to knock him away.

Ash recovered, and then smirked at Gary.

"Since you first met me eh? Am I really that adorable? Reeeeally?"

Gary's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Instead, he brought his hand up to run it gently through Ash's dark hair. He started from the front, and the morning tangles pulled back Ash's forehead, making a comical face beneath Gary's palm.

"Yes." He finally answered.

Ash beamed, lighting Gary's morning up like a spotlight. Gary couldn't help but smile back, and the giddy euphoria that rippled through him was only snubbed by one thing…

"Get offa me."

"Why?" Ash said, looking a bit hurt.

"Cause I have to pee stupid," Gary replied, smiling.

Ash rolled off, let Gary go, and realized he had to go too.

He tottered upstairs, all too familiar with the inside of the Oak house.

What a great morning! Aside from the killer hangover he was suffering, Ash felt on top of the world. He washed his hands and rinsed out his mouth, slapping water on his cheeks and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Ash grinned at himself in the mirror. The truth was finally out! Gary _loved_ him. And not only that, but they had practically made love last night!

And it had been amazing.

Ash sighed dreamily at his reflection before turning and rushing out the door. He scrambled down the steps towards the kitchen, where sounds of awakening were drifting in the air like sparkling bubbles on the wind.

Everything seemed so new and fresh to Ash, and he barely noticed the distraught look on Gary's face as he plopped down beside him on a stool.

Misty faced the counter, away from Ash and Gary, and it took a moment for Ash to realize he had walked in on the end of an awkward conversation.

Lucky for the trio, the pokemon had amazing timing, and Pikachu bounded in, followed by Misty's psyduck, Gary's eevee and wartortle, Ash's krabby, Brock's zubat, and Ash's butterfree.

"Piiii-ka!" Pikachu yipped, hopping onto the table and giving Ash a morning salute.

Ash gave a carefree smile and reached out to pat his little buddy on the head. The morning light shining through the windows high above them shone in a veil of gold about Pikachu's body, and Ash felt the sensation of warmth beneath his palm reviving not-too-distant memories of the night before.

"Where is everyone?" Ash said, breaking the silence that had only been chipped thus far by tiny footsteps and morning grumbles.

Misty turned quickly, obviously recovered from whatever awkwardness had once bothered her, and started, "Professor Oak is out doing his usual research,"

Gary nodded, reaching down to pick up his eevee and set it gingerly on his lap.

"Brock went to the store to buy things for meals,"

This time Ash nodded. Brock had always been an early riser, even after extreme partying.

"And your Mom- _surprisingly_- went home Ash," she finished with a grin.

It was common knowledge that Delia and Oak had been seeing each other. Ash indifferently shrugged the obvious insinuation off, while Gary visibly gagged next to him.

They both caught a look at the other and started giggling. Misty just rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys, Oak said you can take the Pokemon down and go ice-skating if you want. It's thick enough now."

"Awesome!"

"Wahoo! Let's go!!!"

The boys were gone before Misty could offer them breakfast.

When the boys met at the door they were ready for some fun. Winters in Pallet Town were always pretty cold, and they were both bundled in warm parkas. Ash sported a red knit cap with alternating pokeballs and stars peppering the solidity. His jeans still remain, but boots had replaced his usual sneakers. His coat was puffy, but didn't ruin his slim figure. It clung to him with a bright fabric of red and blue.

Gary had no cap, and Ash noticed with a smile that the boy had taken the time to comb and gel his hair. He wore a deep black coat with blue stripes along the edges and a blue hood. His jeans were also covered with dark brown boots and a gray scarf wormed its way about his neck.

Unfortunately the pokemon weren't quite as excited to go as the young trainers. They were still tired from the late partying, and several refused to venture into the cold.

In the end Pikachu and Eevee were the only two who agreed to go. Eevee's thick fur was perfect for this weather, and Pikachu sported a small coat that Ash had bought on their travels. It was the right size for Pikachu, and Ash had been elated to find it. After a few snowy travels, and especially after that night on the mountain, he had been worried about Pikachu being cold outside his pokeball.

They trounced down to the lake, eager to hop around on the ice. Neither was cognitive enough to have actually brought skates, so their actual time on the ice was short.

In the snow – now that was another matter!

Even at 18, the boys seemed to be enjoying the day with an air of childish freedom.

Snow! Gorgeous snow that layered the hills and frosted the trees and blotted out the sky with frigid lace; a blanket of cold warmth that shielded all from the stiffness of age; it clung to their hair and reddened their faces.

Gary stood watching his breath form while Ash flopped on the ground to make a snow-angel.

Pikachu and Eevee were having fun chasing each other about. Eevee was distancing Pikachu, but only by an inch.

Pikachu rounded a tree, only to get a pawfull of snow in the face as Eevee used Sand-Attack to whip up a wall of frost.

Pikachu fell to the ground, brushing frantically at its face as Eevee rolled backwards in laughter.

Gary followed suit, pulling up his hood and laughing as Pikachu continued to brush snow from his ears and coat. Gary didn't laugh for long though, as a view of Pikachu instantly flashed into a wall of white.

"Yes!" Ash cheered, seeing the snowball hit Gary dead center in the face. This time it was he and Pikachu's turn to laugh as a startled Gary cleared his vision. As soon as Ash saw Gary's face he knew he was in for trouble.

What ensued was one of the most ridiculous snowball fights ever to grace Professor Oak's quiet grounds.

Trainers and pokemon worked together to form sadly misshapen snowballs. The light snow that had been falling heavily in the early morning was still only fluff, and the spheres the boys did manage to form exploded mid flight into a powdery mist, coating the four fighters.

This didn't stop the boys, and eventually the snowball tactic was forfeited for one where snow was merely kicked or thrown at the opponents. Eevee continued with his Sand Attack while Pikachu countered with Tail Whip. Meanwhile Ash and Gary dodge around the large tree and made vain attempts to pepper each other with handfuls of snow.

"Slowpoke!" Ash teased, "You can't hit me! What's the matter? All that driving around in your big fancy car make you lazy?"

"Grrrr," Gary responded, reaching down to refill his hand, "I'll get you for that one Ashy-boy!"

Ash quickly stuck his tongue out before dodging back behind the tree to avoid a powdering of snow.

With his back to the tree Ash giggled hysterically, caught up in the euphoria of the moment. Little did he know Eevee and Pikachu had decided to stop attacking each other and instead turn on their vulnerable trainers.

Gary whipped around the tree to find Ash on the ground, laughing like a nutcase and shielding his face from a thick showering of fluff.

"Ha! Looks like you're in for it now Ashy-boy!"

"Don't be so sure," Ash cried suddenly, grabbing Gary's ankles and pulling him down. Gary lurched forward, landing atop Ash and involuntarily shielding the smaller body.

"Hey!" he sputtered, feeling snow hitting his slightly exposed back and melting before he could do a single thing about it, "Let go! Cut it out!"

But Ash reached out, entangling Gary in his arms and cuddling his head into Gary's chest to shield himself.

Gary blushed, feeling more snow than ever melting along his back, and finally shifted to cradle Ash to his chest and better protect his back.

Against the tree, with his hood up and Ash's body so close to his, Gary couldn't help but feel as if the two had escaped into a world of their own. The giggling face pressed against his chest radiated warmth and giddiness, and Gary found himself laughing along with Ash.

With the two in such a great defensive position, and laughing like maniacs to boot, the pokemon finally gave up and wandered over to search for the hardier berry bushes that still peppered the edge of the nearby forest this time of year.

Ash and Gary continued to laugh for a few more minutes, and then grew silent. Gary noticed with a certain satisfaction that Ash's arms hadn't moved from around his body, and instead of pushing him away, chose to wrap his own arms around his counterpart.

A grin remained on Ash's face, but something was bothering him.

"Gary, you're really a great guy you know that?"

Gary smiled, settling his chin on Ash's head.

Gary didn't know that. He didn't think that.

Gary was sure he was an awful person.

If anyone should think that, he felt it should be Ash.

But for some reason, when Ash said the words, they didn't sound like a lie. They rang true.

Because if there was one thing Gary knew about Ash, it was this:

_Ash didn't lie._

Ash was pure, innocent, and kind. If Ash believed something, if he felt it to be true in his heart of hearts, then he would never lie about it. Ash spoke his truth, and he spoke it with the pride of one who knows what he says is right.

That was the kind of boy Ash was; that was the kind of boy that drew people to himself.

That was the kind of boy that had stolen Gary's heart and mind.

And Gary was sure it was this that made what Ash said lift his heart with pure elation. If anyone else had ever chosen to tell him those words, he would have spat in their faces for their selfish act of pity.

"I want to know something Gary," Ash mumbled, lifting his head but not his eyes.

"Hmmm?" Gary replied, pulling his face back to attempt to meet Ash's gaze.

All morning they had been together, enjoying each other in a way Ash had never truly experienced before.

"Last night…" Ash started, "Last night… we… well we were drunk. Something happened…"

At this Ash finally raised his eyes, hoping for a sign of understanding from Gary.

A simple nod nurtured Ash's confidence, and he plunged ahead with a new resolve.

"Well first thing is… I want you to know…" Eyes shifted down, than back up stronger than ever, piercing Gary's own with their power, "That my feelings were _real_."

A determination overtook Ash's features. A sharp intake of breath, and Ash said what he wished to say more than anything in his entire life.

"Gary Oak, I love you."

That was the easy part. These feelings had remained tucked away for so long that they reeked of yearning, and Ash threw them at Gary, wanting only at this point- even with all his aching passion for them- to allow them to hang in the air, like the clouds of breath between them.

Wanting only for their existence to be noted.

That was the easy part, because there was something Ash had to ask; something that went hand in hand with this declaration.

Something Ash needed desperately to know.

At this point in his life, Ash knew that sex did not equal love. He had learned this the hard way with Misty. As much as he had wanted to bring himself to love her, even she had known the feelings were not there. In the end it had been she who had let _him_ go, and Ash had seen the pain in her eyes when she'd spoken the words.

But he was ready to accept that pain, if it meant knowing the truth.

Staring straight into Gary's eyes, Ash asked the question he wished to ask more than any other in his entire life.

"Do you love me?"

The silence was brief yet everlasting. Their breath fanned out in white clouds between them.

Eyebrows furrowed, a frown and then a sad smile panned Gary's face, and for a split second Ash felt sure the pain he had once only witnessed would overtake his heart.

"Ashy-boy, you idiot."

And with those familiar words the moment was over, and all Ash could feel was his chin being lifted by strong, certain fingers, and the lips of his love against his own. The scent of peppermint overwhelmed him. Ash's hands reached up to grasp the face of his soul mate, pulling him in.

Warmth spread between the two. Ash wondered how something so simple could make a person so dizzy.

Conversely, Gary's mind had been wiped blank. The only thing smeared across the taut, white canvas of his mind was warm, gooey, love.

When the duo finally pulled away, a cloud of white billowed between them. Gary smiled, tears forming in his eyes.

Ash was overwhelmed with warmth. He grinned wide, his eyes closing. He threw himself forward and blanketed Gary in a usaring hug.

Gary pulled Ash to him, wanting nothing more than to savor the moment in which he accepted his own true feelings. A rush of emotions came with this acceptance, and tears escaped from his eyes to melt the snow beneath them. A new heart beat against his own, but neither missed the other's beat. They drummed in unison.

"But don't think we'll be giving hand jobs every night," Ash piped up, playfully destroying Gary's emotional enlightenment, "We're starting over from square one, like a normal couple."

Above him Gary gave a sour look that Ash thankfully couldn't see. He doubted 'normal couple,' was even in the ballpark of what the two would be considered.

But if Ash wanted to take it down a notch from drunken sex in a broom closet, that was fine with Gary.

"Whatever you say Ashy-boy," was all he said, giving him a playful punch in the arm, and a final squeeze before pushing him off and standing up.

"Now where did those two run off to?" Ash cried hopping up off the ground, his ball of energy persona instantly restored to normal, "I bet they found a whole bush of berries and are stuffing themselves without us!"

Gary felt small fingers weave into his own.

"C'mon," Ash grinned at him, "Let's go find 'em!"

With that, Gary let himself be dragged towards the woods, happy to follow Ash wherever he may go.

* * *

**a/n: Trapped, But in a Good Way :D was my number 1 most viewed story after I took town my lemon story. (T_T;). So if this chapter does just as good i will consider turning this into a longer thing, with maybe more fluffy stories, and maybeh even other SMEX stories if you guys want them. I'll just make it one story and update chapters. But if this one doesn't do good i might not. Not sure. Review if you want more. ;3 (thats called blackmail lol).**

**Happy New Years, RainbowMunchies  
**


End file.
